En Busca del Amor
by CelesteUzumaki2718
Summary: Tsuna es un doncel de una noble familia de Japón que fue obligado a casarse con un hombre que no ama y lo maltrata tanto de forma física como verbal entonces un día el escapa he intenta rehacer su vida sin saber que se llevo algo muy preciado consigo. Pareja: ALL27
1. Chapter 1

**Este el prologoo, espero que les guste **

**en esta ocasión habrá más drama y una que otra sorpresa, también espero que puedan dejar un rew con su opinión al respecto!**

**Por favor disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

Todos somos conscientes de los matrimonios arreglados, en la edad antigua eran usados para arreglar alianzas entre reinos e incluso entre naciones, hoy en día ya no son tan frecuentes como antes pero aún existen, de forma modera y en su mayoría son entre las familias ricas pero aún están ahí.

Tsunayoshi era un doncel de una muy respetada familia Japonesa, muy antigua y poderosa, pero en esos momentos su gloria se estaba espumando debido a los abusos que habían hecho generaciones pasadas, en su temor de quedar en la pobreza y vivir en la miseria se les ideo la grandiosa idea de conceder la mano en matrimonio de su único doncel (lástima que ese era Tsunayoshi), a cualquier varón de noble linaje o que pudiera brindarles una vida sin preocupaciones financieras.

Como era esperarse muchos varones mandaron cartas expresando sus deseos de poder contraer nupcias con tan hermoso joven; pero obviamente la familia del doncel no lo entregarían a cualquier tipo que no pudiera brindarles lo que, según ellos, merecían. Y fue cuando ellos creían que nunca entregarían al castaño en matrimonio que esas personas aparecieron...

La familia Mochida ...

Los Mochida eran escalitas sociales, desde su creación buscaban engatusar a cualquier hombre, mujer o doncel de alta alcurnia para casarse con esa pobre víctima, cuando el momento llegaba lo despojaban que todos sus bienes o los eliminaban, gracias a dios ya no la hacían, dado a que ya poseían el poder y dieron suficiente para ser considerados la familia más importante de todo Japón.

Kensuke Mochida era el heredero de esa "importante y noble familia" desde muy niño había sentido atracción por el joven doncel castaño hasta el punto de acosarlo en la escuela desde la primaria hasta sus últimos años de la escuela media, Tsuna al ser doncel se consideró un gasto de dinero innecesario que fuera a la universidad y que acabara sus estudios por lo que fue sacado de la escuela antes de que tan siquiera pudiera terminar el instituto.

Mochida considero a Tsunayoshi como suyo desde el primer momento que lo vio y no permitía que ningún otro varón se le acercara, en el momento que se enteró que la familia del doncel lo estaba dando en matrimonio no lo pensó dos veces para pedir a sus padres que contactaran con la familia del otro y se encargaran de arreglar los términos del matrimonio y en menos de una hora ya se había decidido el destino de una persona, que en ningún solo momento se le pidió su opinión.

La boda se celebró a lo grande, no había ni una sola persona (noble o rica) que no hubiera sido invitada, en la noche de bodas Tsunayoshi hubiera deseado que fuera inolvidable y hermosa pero no... Lastimosamente no lo fue… y fue todo lo contrario, su esposo lo había tomado a la fuerza y de una manera muy bruta y sin amor... fue violado, pero no podía decirlo, no podía denunciarlo ya que su esposo estaba en su derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Oh eso se lo había dicho su familia...

Desde entonces todo fue de mal en peor, su esposo lo maltrataba tanto física mente como sicológicamente, se ponía celoso por cualquier otro varón que se atreviera a hablarle o saludarle, lo mantenía en cerrado en la mansión que los Mochida le habían regalado a su primogénito por su matrimonio, le daba vergüenza salir a la calle mostrando sus moretones o heridas, sus padres se mostraban indiferentes ante su situación era más ni les importaba que le pasara siempre y cuando Kensuke les llenara la cuenta bancaria con muchos ceros cada finales del mes...

Duraron dos años así, los peores dos años de la vida del doncel pero tenía que aguantar por su familia, pero no fue hasta que un día... el castaño oyó algo que hubiera preferido nunca oír.

Tsunayoshi se sentía y deseaba poder morir pronto ya que no creía que pudiera vivir de ese modo más tiempo, golpes, insultos, celos injustificados y lo peor... ser violado todas las noches por un varón que solo lo veía con lujuria... el... ya no podía más.

Entonces un día, cansado de tanto maltrato he insulto... escapo. Huyo lo más lejos que sus piernas y el dinero que había podido sacar de la caja fuerte de su esposo le permitían, sin mirar atrás, sin sentir el más mínimo dolor al alejarse de sus padres se fue.

Y es ahí donde inicia esta historia.

* * *

**EN ESTA HISTORIA TSUNAYOSHI NO ES NI SAWADA NI VONGOLA!**

**El vendrá de otra familia y sus padres sera OCC, pero Nana y Iemitsu si existen los verán en el siguiente capitulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí le traigo la conty! **_

_**esperen las actualizaciones de mis otros fincs que espero subir muy pronto **_

_**sin más... Disfruten del cap!**_

* * *

Tsuna caminaba por las calles de una ciudad de Italia, arrastrando una pequeña mochila de viaje color naranja consigo. Hacia unas pocas horas había aterrizado su avión desde Japón y hacia una que había bajado del taxi que lo había llevado desde el aeropuerto.

Estaba algo aturdido por lo que había hecho y aun no podía creer que era cierto. Parecía un sueño.

Tal vez era cierto que se encontraba en una situación nada favorable, pero desde cuando no tenía o vivía situaciones así?, si tal vez no tenía ni dinero suficiente para su manutención o un techo para pasar la noche pero eso era lo de menos, ya que por primera vez en su vida se sentía y era completamente…

**¡Libre!**

Libre de hacer lo que quiera, libre para hablar con quien quisiera, libre para comer lo que quiera, libre de vestir como quisiera y lo más importante:

**¡Libre para vivir su vida como él quisiera!**

Ya no tenía que preocuparse de tener que complacer a su familia o a los Mochida ni si quiera tenía que preocuparse de que Kensuke Mochida volviera a tocarlo de nuevo, le importaba poco que su estómago se estuviera quejando por la falta de alimento cuando no podía detener la alegría que brotaba desde su interior y lo hacía sonreír desde hace algún tiempo.

Sentía que nada malo podía ocurrir ese día, era como si fuera su día de la suerte!

Y con esos pensamientos caminaba por esa bella ciudad, por una extraña razón que no le importaba todo se había vuelto más hermoso, cuando noto que algo había golpeado su zapato, bajo su mirada solo para toparse con una...

-. _¿Una manzana?_- pensó el castaño al momento que levantaba la fruta del piso y la examinaba con una ceja alzada, entonces, después de pensarlo un poco, ato los cabos suelto, con su mirada empezó a buscar algo en particular y entonces vio como una señora castaña se encontraba en suelo con varias bolsas esparcidas a su alrededor tratando de salvar sus compras de ser pisadas por las demás personas que pasaban alrededor y la ignoraban.

Tsunayoshi se sintió identificado con esa señora porque sabía lo que sentía el estar en problemas y que nadie se molestara en ayudarte y sin dudarlo se acercó y empezó a recoger unas cuantas cosas que estaban regadas un poco lejos de la castaña.

La mujer al sentir que alguien estaba agarrando las cosas, y temiendo que quisiera robarlas o no dárselas, levanto la mirada de forma apresurada solo para ver como un hermoso joven, que si no se equivocaba era doncel, le entregaba unas cuantas cosas que había recogido por ella para después arrodillarse a su lado y continuar con su labor. Ella solo pudo sonreír con gratitud hacia el doncel. Y una vez que todo se hallaba recogido y acomodado nuevamente en las bolsas le agradeció:

-. Muchas gracias Joven- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras le daba una reverencia- como agradecimiento por ayudarme déjame invitarte a comer

Y antes del que doncel pudiera decir algo para poder rechazar la oferta, la mujer ya lo llevaba arrastras a un pequeño restauranteque parecía que estaba cerrando y que tenia de nombre _"_Namimori"

-. "_¿Japonés?"-_ pensó el menor al ver el nombre del local al momento que parpadeaba un par de veces y entonces, en menos de un segundo, él se hallaba sentado una de las mesas que se encontraban en la terraza de dicho lugar mientras que la mujer de cabello castaño le sonreía con amabilidad y pedía dos limonadas frías.

-. Me llamo Nana Sawada- se presentó de forma amable y cordial- usted ¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-… -Tsuna se quedó callado unos minutos la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa y no sabía que decir, era cierto, ahora ya no podía usar ni su nombre de soltero ni mucho menos su nombre de casado pero tampoco quería mentirle a una señora tan amable por lo que después de meditarlo un poco y haber aceptado y analizado las posibles consecuencias se decidió

-. Me llamo Tsunayoshi, pero puede llamarme Tsuna, si lo desea- dijo con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que Nana viera flores y cualquier clase de brillos flotan a su rededor provocándole un ligero sonrojo

-. "¡_QUE NIÑO TAN KAWAII_!"- grito para sus adentros Nana que a velocidad luz, prácticamente prendiéndose un foco en su cabeza, se le ocurrió una idea- "_Estoy segura que si Tsuna-kun trabaja en mi café la clientela aumentara!_"- reflexiono con un brillito en los ojos dándole un aspecto de una niña a punto de abrir un regalo en navidad

Por lado Tsuna solo veía a Nana con una gota en su cabeza estilo anime- "_Nana-san da miedo_!" -se dijo a si mismo cuando de la nada la mujer le tomo de las manos (sacando del joven un chillido un tanto femenino) y viendo con una increíble determinación le pidió

-. Tsuna-kun por favor trabaja en mi café!

Tsunayoshi se quedó con cara de a 6... no lo podía creer... ¿En serio una mujer desconocida le estaba ofreciendo empleo?, no era que se quejara pero le resultaba extraño y muy sencillo, tal vez dios lo está recompensando por todo lo malo que había tenido que pasar, y sin pensarlo mucho asintió, ya que en serio necesitaba un lugar donde vivir y un empleo... bueno al menos lo último ya lo tenía, Nana al ver que el menor asentía de forma entusiasta no pudo contener su felicidad:

-. Kyaa!- grito mientras daba unos saltitos en su asiento para después abalanzarse sobre el joven y darle un abrazo- muchas gracias Tsu-kun ya verás que no te arrepentirás- dijo la mujer para ponerse de pie

Tsuna no le importó mucho como lo llamo, era más le gusto por eso lo dejo pasar, con su mirada siguió los movimientos de su ahora jefa que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la parte de atrás del restáurate y no sabiendo que hacer opto por quedarse en su asiento mientras tomaba un poco de la limonada que acaban de traerle, pasaron unos minutos antes que la castaña volviera con una hoja y una pluma y se las diera

-. Por favor llena la hoja Tsu-kun- le pidió cuando volvía a tomar su asiento la mujer, Tsuna en seguida empezó a responder las preguntas que… para ser exactos no sabía que eran necesarias para un trabajo, una vez que termino de contestar le devolvió la hoja a Nana que prosiguió a leerlo- Tsu-kun, ¿Por qué no puso su apellido?- ante su pregunta el doncel se tensó inconscientemente y enseguida bajo su mirada que reflejaba terror total, en ese instante la señora Sawada entendió que era un tema delicado por lo que siguió leyendo decidiendo que esperaría a que el joven decidiera contárselo por su cuenta.

Nana leyó con detenimiento cada respuesta que había escrito el joven, dándose cuenta en él proceso que el doncel poseía una letra muy bonita, una vez finalizada esa labor Nana se volvió a parar junto con Tsuna y los dos estrecharon sus manos en un apretón amistoso mientras que la mujer decía muy feliz

-. Bienvenido a Namimori Coffé, Tsu-kun

Tsuna se sentía muy feliz que solo pudo sonreír, duraron un tiempo así, y Nana empezó rodear la mesa para ponerse al lado del joven japonés para decirle:

-. Bien, es hora de presentarte a los demás trabajadores del Café- ante las palabras de la mujer Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír con entusiasmo

Guío al castaño adentro del local y lo llevo hasta la cocina donde se hallaba un grupo, compuesto por dos jóvenes...

-. Chicos~ tenemos a un nuevo miembro en la familia!- grito Nana de forma cantarina

Los jóvenes voltearon al oír el llamado de su jefa solo para quedarse pasmados al ver a tan hermoso joven parado junto con ella en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

-. Deja que te los presente Tsu-kun- pido la mujer- veamos con cual empiezo, Ah! Ya sé!, empecemos por Basil-kun- le nombrado solo dio un paso al frente- Tsu-kun, él es Basilicum-kun pero le decimos Basil, está a cargo del mostrador pero también actúa de mesero de vez en cuando, Basil-kun él es Tsunayoshi nuestro nuevo mesero, a que es muy lindo, ¿verdad?- pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa

Tsuna vio como un apuesto joven de cabellos castaño claro y ojos azules caminaba hasta estar frente a él, el joven identificado como Basil le sonrió y le ofreció la mano en forma de saludo, el menor un poco dudoso acepto estrechar sus manos con el otro joven ya que debido a ciertas circunstancias (obvias para nosotros) no se fiaba de los varones

-. Encantado de conocerte Tsunayoshi-dono- saludo en forma formal- me llamo Basilicum pero me puede llamar Basil- dijo con una sonrisa

-. Igualmente, encantado de conocerlo Basil-kun- saludo de la misma forma- y puede llamarme Tsuna- le pido haciendo ojitos de cachorro evitando que Basil pudiera negarse a la vez que se sonrojaba y asentía torpemente

Nana solo rio por el comportamiento del joven con el doncel ya que el varón nunca actuaba así ni siquiera con las jóvenes que veían a coquetearle y eso que lo hacían de forma descarada- el siguiente es Enma-kun, trabaja tiempo parcial mientras va a la universidad, es un poco tímido pero es muy trabajador, él también es mesero y si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarle, ¿Ne?

Enma era un joven de cabellos y ojos rojos, muy guapo a opinión de Tsuna que se preguntaba por tenia tantos vendajes en el rostro. El peli-rojo de forma tímida y sonrojado, como un tomate, se acercó a Tsuna y repitió el mismo procedimiento de Basil al momento de saludar al doncel, solo que la única diferencia fue que Enma se tropezó con sus propios pies cuando quiso alejarse haciendo reír aún más a Nana que pensó "_Tsu-kun tiene ese no sé qué, que atrae a los varones_"

-. Tsu-kun ven conmigo a la parte de atrás y ayúdame a buscarte un uniforme, mientras tanto chicos vayan cerrando todo y no vemos mañana a la misma hora- ordeno/pidió Nana cuando empezaba a jalar a Tsuna consigo a la pos tienda.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y en seguida se pusieron a realizar la orden de su jefa.

Nana y Tsuna se encontraban buscando en el almacén algún uniforme que le pudiera servir al doncel y fue en ese momento que Nana encontró un bonito conjunto que le quedaría bien y provocaría que todos los varones que lo vieran caer rendidos a sus pies, sin duda con esto Nana ya tenía segura más clientela masculina.

La señora Sawada le dio a Tsunayoshi una breve introducción y le enseño como hacían las cosas en el local, Tsuna entendió y solo asentía a la mujer, cuando llego el momento de cerrar Tsuna tuvo que decirle a Nana sobré su situación y la castaña lo dejo quedarse en su antiguo departamento de soltera que tenía arriba del mismo café con la única condición que ayudara abrirlo.

Cuando Tsuna termino de "desempacar" su pequeña maleta se acomodó y preparo las cosas para dormir, mientras estaba ansioso por que por fin a partir de mañana iniciaba su nueva vida sin saber que también a partir de mañana conocería a ciertas personas que le cambiarían la vida y el a ellos en más de un sentido.

Después de todo... Tsunayoshi no sé qué tipo de personas van al café ¿No?

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo llegan los pretendientes de Tsuna!**

**Todos iban por un café pero fue su sorpresa ver a un bello doncel con pinta de ángel de mesero!**

**Nana nunca le dijo que tenia clientes que eran posesivos, acosadores y pervertidos! **

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REW~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Espero que le guste!**_

_**Aviso que pronto actualizare mis historias de "La Historia Detrás de Un Reino" y "Una Voz que Enamora"**_

* * *

Cuando la mañana por fin llego Tsuna se levantó, se estiro un poco y fue al baño a tomar una ducha, mientras se duchaba se puso a mirar su añillo de matrimonio con tristeza y cuando termino cerro la llave de la regadera y camino hasta el espejo del baño, una vez ahí se vio en el espejo y una amarga sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-. "_Aún están ahí_ " – pensó con tristeza y unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos ante los recuerdos que invadían su mente.

Ya que en el espejo no solo reflejaba el bello cuerpo del doncel, sino también unas cuantas marcas y moretones que su "amado" esposo le había dejado en sus brazos y en parte su torso de recuerdo antes de irse de viaje de negocios

Habían pasado tres días, cuatro si se cuenta el día que estuvo hospitalizado, pero los golpes aún se sentían como si se hubieran hecho esa misma noche...

* * *

**~*Flash Back*~**

* * *

_-. ¡Dame-Tsuna!- grito Kensuke Mochida a su esposo entrando al comedor- ¿¡Donde estas!? Maldito inútil si te encuentro zorreándole a alguien te voy a...- empezó a mascullar con ira mientras empezó a buscar en otras partes de la mansión estilo oriental que sus padres le habían comprado._

_En poco tiempo la hermosa silueta de su esposo empezó a visualizarse por el pasillo que estaba cerca de la habitación, con paso tranquilo y con elegancia, como le habían enseñado desde muy joven, llego a la sala de estar donde se encontraba su marido._

_-. ¿M-me lla-llamabas?- le pregunto con timidez _

_Al momento que Mochida lo oyó se voltio a verlo solo para toparse con la sexy imagen del doncel recién bañado y usando únicamente una ligera bata corta de seda sobre su delicado cuerpo mientras tenía una postura sumisa, basta decir que Kensuke se relamió sus labios ante la erótica imagen enfrente de él. Una sonrisa lujuriosa se mostró en su rostro y sin preámbulos se dejos caer de bruces en el sillón mientras se desataba el nudo de la corbata de su traje y haciendo un ademan con una mano le indico a su consorte que se aproximara. _

_Tsuna se tensó ante la mirada del pelinegro, con miedo (muy notorio) se fue acercando al varón que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sintió como el azabache lo tomo con brusquedad de una de sus muñecas y lo obligaba a sentarse entre su piernas, entonces con todo el descaro del mundo con sus manos empezó a tocar el cuerpo sobre la fina tela de la bata. El doncel se mordió su labio inferior tratando de que no saliera ninguna queja de ella pero las lágrimas lo traicionaron y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar sin descanso._

_-. Ken-kensuke-sama po-por favor deténgase- rogo el castaño entre lágrimas de frustración de no poder detenerlo pero para su sorpresa Mochida si se detuvo, pero no por consideración a hacia él._

_Esas palabras solo lograron provocar que el varón se enojara, ya que tenían dos años de casados y el doncel aún continuaba "resistiéndose" a sus órdenes y eso era algo que no podía soportar. Sin miramientos hizo que el doncel se parara y quedara nuevamente frente a él. _

_-. ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- grito el azabache al momento de parase y brindarle un buen puñetazo en el rostro al doncel que termino en el piso por la fuerza ejercida- ¡ERES MI ESPOSO! ¡MIO!- le recordó para después darle una serie de patadas en la zona del torso. _

_Siguió golpeándolo y pateándolo hasta que se cansó y se alejó un poco del maltratado cuerpo del semiconsciente doncel. _

_-. ¿Te quedo claro, Dame-Tsuna? No eres nada sin mí, ni siquiera terminasteis la escuela por que eras un idiota que no servía para nada y valía nada- ante sus humillantes palabras el castaño sabía que no podía hacer nada porque eran verdad o eso le había hecho creer - Tienes suerte que me fijara en ti, sino un doncel tan poco atractivo como tú nunca conseguiría un verdadero hombre como yo que se atreva a tocar tu asqueroso cuerpo carente de belleza…. - en eso con su mirada recorrió el cuerpo del castaño y le dio una idea-tal vez debería de recordártelo- dijo mostrando esa sonrisa libidinosa antes de abalanzarse sobre el doncel... _

_Después de eso todo se volvió negro… y Tsunayoshi despertó solo en el hospital y Kensuke se había ido de viaje a quien sabe dónde..._

* * *

**~*End Flash Back*~**

* * *

-. "_No Tsunayoshi... __No llores, ese hombre no volverá a tocarte, dos días, solo dos días más y desaparecerán_"- se dijo a si mismo con la esperanza que calmarse... pero ¿Cómo eso calmaría su destrozado corazón de dos años maltrato? Y sin mencionar que la imagen del espejo tampoco ayudaba.

Suspiro profundamente una, dos, tres veces, antes de volverse a ver en el espejo y mostrar una sonrisa para luego salir del baño. Se dirigió a su habitación y se dispuso a cambiarse, una vez arreglado salió de su hogar y cerró la puerta, bajo las escalares que se hallaban aun lado del edificio hasta llegar a la parte de abajo, camino al frente de la tienda y usando las llaves que Nana le había dado abrió la puerta acomodo un poco antes de irse a la parte de atrás para ponerse su uniforme. Camino hasta los vestuarios y busco el de donceles, y una vez ahí busco el casillero que le asignado Nana, cunado le encontró vio su uniforme y un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas cuando empezaba a ponerlo. Su uniforme consistía en un short (MUY corto para el gusto de Tsuna) negro junto con una camisa blanca clásica algo ajustada, marcando sus bellas curvas, de manga larga, de calzado llevaba unos botines bajos de color negro hasta los tobillos y por ultimo un pequeño mandil corto de color blanco.

Se veía simplemente hermoso y sexy. Lástima que no se diera cuenta.

-. "_Espero que nadie se sienta asqueado por mi cuerpo"-_ pensó Tsuna con miedo tratando de bajar un poco su pantalón a la vez que recordaba las palabras de Mochida.

"Ningún varón se fijara en ti" "Tienes suerte de casarte con un verdadero hombre como yo" "Eres una puta barata y te compre ¿entiendes?" "sirves para nada"

-. "¡_No es cierto!"_- Tsuna grito mental mete tratando de detener sus recuerdos- esto ya no es el pasado, ya no estoy con él- dijo en voz alta- esta es mi nueva vida y además Nana-san eligió este traje para mí- exclamo recordando la sonrisa de la castaña al momento de entregarle el traje- No creo que ella me dé algo que no me siente bien, entonces ANIMO TSUNAYOSHI!- se dijo a sí mismo para cerrar la puerta de su casillero y salir con dirección a la cocina

En su camino trato de bajar la tela del pantalón porque sentía que "exponía" mucha piel innecesariamente en su opinión.

-. KYAAA~!- entonces fue el chillido de su jefa el que lo volvió a la realidad- Tsu-chan te ves tan kawaii tan sexy tan violable!- empezó a gritarle encantada mientras desprendía pequeñas florecitas y Tsuna podía jurar que los ojos de su jefa se habían vuelto de corazones.

-. Bu-buenos días Nana-san- saludo avergonzado por los halagos- ¿no cree que este pantaloncito es algo revelador? Tal vez debería cambiarme – le pregunto con la esperanza que opinara igual que él y lo dejara cambiarse.

-. ¡NO!- sentencio Nana ante la sugerencia de Tsuna- Por nada del mundo te cambies, te queda a las mil maravillas Tsu-chan-en eso empezó a prender las cafeteras- los primeros clientes siempre llegan a las entre las 9 a las 9:30 de la mañana y faltan diez minutos para que sean las nueve- dijo en murmullo la ultimo dándose cuenta que no tenía mucho tiempo- Tsu-chan- llamo al doncel que la vio dando a entender que la escuchaba- ¿Sabes preparar café expresso?- el menor solo asintió- bien, ¿Me ayudarías a preparar los cafés?- Tsuna solo asintió dudoso y fue al lado de Nana- tienes que preparar los expressos de manera que no queden muy dulces ni muuuyyy amargos, Reborn-kun es algo exigente cuando se trata de su café- comento divertida

Tsunayoshi se puso nervioso pero estaba feliz, le gustaba cocinar solo que nunca lo hizo bien ya que Mochida siempre despreciaba lo que hacía que a final de cuentas nunca era lo suficiente para complacerlo , pero decidido a no defraudar a Nana-san y haría todo en sus manos para hacer el mejor café expresso del mundo.

* * *

**~*Mientras con Enma*~**

* * *

El joven mesero pelirrojo llevaba observándose en el espejo de su casa por quinta vez consecutiva, ni el entendía los motivos que lo llevaron a cambiarse tres veces seguidas solo sabía que quería llegar lo mejor presentable a su trabajo y su hermano Cozart no podía evitar verlo con curiosidad.

-. ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto Enma?- le pregunto directamente provocando que su hermanito se pusiera casi igual de rojo que su cabello

-. So-solo quiero verme bien- contesto de forma tímida escondiendo sus ojos bajo se copete

-. Entiendo pero... ¿Por qué hasta ahora?- en eso Enma volteo a verlo confundido- quiero decir, que si antes no te importa ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

-. Bu-bueno... es… es que no se había presentado la ocasión- refuto tratando de verlo a los ojos- además es solo trabajo

-. Entonces si es solo trabajo ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- cuestiono alzando una ceja, y vio como solo su hermanito se volvió más rojo

El pobre Enma estaba que se moría de la vergüenza y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su mochila, que se haya arriba de una silla que estaba un lado del espejo y salió corriendo, y su hermano solo pudo oír a lo lejos

-. ¿¡QUÉ TE CREES, CAPERUCITA ROJA!?

Cozart solo vio a su hermano con extrañeza pero no le dio importancia y se dio media vuelta, ya tendría mucho tiempo para hablar con el cuándo regresara, por ahora iba tarde al trabajo y de seguro Giotto lo mataría

* * *

**~*De Regreso con Tsuna*~**

* * *

Tsunayoshi había terminado de ayudar a Nana y el local ya estaba listo para la llegada de los clientes, lo único que faltaba era poner afuera la pequeña pizarra donde venía no solo los precios si no también el logo del café, con dificultad la levanto (debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a cargar cosas pesadas) y la llevo hasta fuera, ahí más de un varón no le fue desapercibidos los "encantos" del castaño que se encontraba terminando de acomodar la pequeña pizarra.

El doncel estaba tan centrado en su labor que no se dio cuenta que un grupo de jóvenes se iban acercando y que cada uno de ellos se detuvo de inmediato y trago en seco cuando lo vieron.

Con sus miradas siguieron cada uno de los movimientos del joven castaño que sonrió cálidamente al finalizar su labor para después volver ingresar al establecimiento. Esa sonrisa fue lo más hermoso del mundo a opinión de los varones que estuvieron presentes y como si el menor fuera oro fueron de tras de él. Solo para sorprenderse que al momento de abrir la puerta de la pequeña cafetería de estilo barroco ser recibidos por el mismo castaño que hacía unos minutos habían visto afuera del café.

-. ¡Bienvenidos al Caffé Namimori, Señores!- exclamo el doncel con alegría

Los varones se quedaron en shock, la sonrisa del joven castaño era muy brillante para ellos , se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que al final uno de ellos se recuperó del shock inicial.

-. Me-mesa para 8- pidió un joven de cabellos rojos muy apuesto con un tatuaje a mitad de su rostro.

Tsuna asintió y llevo a los señores a su mesa, siendo inconsciente que algunos de esos "señores" lo veían, y no precisamente le veían la espalda, ya que el encanto y belleza del doncel no pasaba desapercibida para nadie. El castaño les ofreció la carta y espero unos minutos antes de volver a hablar:

-. ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?- pregunto con una dulce sonrisa volviendo a embobar a los jóvenes

-. Se-seis cafés negros, un frappé con caramelo y un expresso, los puede traer con la azúcar a parte por favor- pido el mismo joven tratando de mantener sus ojos en la carta y no el castaño

-. Por supuesto señor- respondió de forma amable y cortes- en un segundo se los traigo

Termino de decir cuando les dio una pequeña reverencia para después darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina, lo sietes jóvenes siguieron con la mirada al doncel, quien a su opinión era el ser más hermoso del mundo y tal vez hasta el más perfecto, pero por desgracia ese bello doncel contaba con una hermosa sortija de compromiso o de matrimonio que brillaba en todo su hermoso esplendor en su dedo anular pero también en cierto modo no era tan extraño que alguien como él no tuviera un pretendiente, aunque eso no podía evitar que sintieran una gran decepción.

-. Era de esperarse- murmuro el más joven del grupo logrando que todos voltearan a verlo- Bueno no es lo más raro del mundo que una persona tan bella como él se comprometa o hasta se case ¿No?- pregunto solo para que minutos después sus compañeros asintieran de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-. Tienes razón Lampo- contesto un joven japonés de cabellos negros con una sonrisa- Donceles como él siempre tienen pareja , verdad Knuckle?

-. Estas en lo cierto Asari- respondió otro joven pelinegro

-. Debe ser un hombre muy afortunado-dijo otro joven de cabellos rubios que desafeaban la gravedad- pero bueno ¿A qué hora dijo Reborn y lo demás que llegarían, G?- pregunto al pelirrojo a su lado derecho.

-. No deben de tardar Giotto- respondió con calma- por lo menos Reborn llegara en tres... dos… uno y…- en ese momento se habrio la puerta del café y entro un apuesto hombre pelinegro con dos singulares patillas- ya llego- comento con cierta diversión para agregar- a tiempo como siempre Reborn

El recién llegado, identificado como Reborn, era un joven muy apuesto y elegante que se podía notar a leguas que podía conquistar a cualquier mujer o doncel que se le posara en frente sin siquiera mover un dedo. Reborn se quitó su sombrero en forma de saludo para después depositarlo a un lado de su asiento que daba la espalda a la cocina del café.

-. ¿A qué se debe la reunión Giotto?- pregunto en tono tranquilo pero un poco aburrido

Y antes que Giotto pudiera hablar una dulce voz se dejó escuchar endulzando los oídos de los varones en la mesa y logrando que Reborn se voltera para verlo dejándolo hipnotizado por su belleza.

-. Disculpen la espera- dijo Tsuna poniendo la charola con los cafés aun lado- Aquí les traigo seis cafés negros, un frappé y un expresso- los varones recibieron los cafés para pasarlos entre ellos- ¿Algo más?- pregunto

-. Si me pudieras decir tu nombre te lo agradecería- pido el apuesto pelinegro en tono coqueto

Eso no sorprendió mucho a los presentes, ya que se había vuelto algo muy normal que Reborn coqueteara con quien el considerara atractiva o en este caso atractivo

Tsuna por su parte le molesto un poco la actitud del desconocido para con él y en cierta forma se le hizo descarado como le pregunto su nombre y era tal su disgusto que no se dio cuenta que otro grupo de hombres estaba entrando por la puerta en ese preciso momento.

-. No si lo sepa SEÑOR pero es grosero de su parte pedir el nombre de alguien primero sin dar el suyo antes- regaño para dar media vuelta antes de retirarse

Los varones en la mesa y los que estaban entrando al local en ese momento se quedaron impresionados, no solo porque regaño al hombre con patillas sino que también rechazo, y repito RECHAZO, la insinuación de uno de los varones más cotizados de Italia y por no mencionar que no cayó bajo sus encantos. Ese día se había hecho historia!. Pero lo que el doncel pensaba era otra cosa:

-. "_Todos los varones son iguales Tsuna,"-_se recordó al momento que la imagen de su esposo le venía a la mente- "_No te dejes engañar solo por qué un hombre te hace ojitos, es por ese motivo que sigues usando tu anillo de bodas"_- termino de pensar viendo su mano

* * *

**Bien eso es todo...**

_**¿Quienes creen que son las personas que entraron por la puerta? **_

_**el acoso comienza desde el inicio del siguiente capitulo ¡ESPERENLO! (n . )**_


End file.
